


Table Manners

by Anon_Omis



Series: Table Manners [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cullenlingus, Cullingus, F/M, Oral, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen once again displays his skillful eating  manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners

Aurelie looked around Dumat with a sigh, quite bored. She sat at a private booth set for two watching as the patrons of the VIP level danced together – one big orgy. She sighed again as she stirred the straw of her sprite, glancing at Cullen where he stood just off to her side, hands clasped in front of his body as he scanned the area for any disturbances – and perhaps to hide his arousal given that he had just watched her eat a tray of oysters.

It had been quite fun teasing him as she downed the oysters but now his attention was focused once more on his duties and she was _bored._ Aurelie was tapping her prongs of her fork with her finger, not exactly a great display of table manners especially when it fell from the table. Aurelie moved to retrieve the fork but Cullen beat her to it and she quirked a brow when his body disappeared beneath the floor length table cloth – had the fork tried to run away?

Her question was quickly answered though as she felt warm hands brush against the inside of her knees and instantly heat began to pool in her belly. Delightfully calloused hands slid from her knees upwards, thumbs brushing along the inside of her thighs as he pushed her legs apart. Aurelie had to remind herself to breath as she scooted further forward on the booth, her legs spread wide for the man kneeling before her, her sex throbbing with need. _Maker,_ Aurelie was glad she hadn’t worn panties beneath her dress.

Aurelie bit her lower lip as she felt a finger brush against her opening and slowly slide upwards to spread her arousal across her clit in slow, lazy circles. She bit back a groan when he pulled his hand away, eyes fluttering shut as she felt the slick finger run a line across her thigh only to feel the flat of his tongue then trace the line he had just left back up. Hands splayed flat across the glass top of the table, fingers trying to find purchase with no luck. Her body nearly melted as he whispered a laugh against her upper thigh before he sucked gently on the flesh – not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make her body drip in anticipation.

Aurelie choked back a moan when he ran the flat of his tongue through her folds from the bottom up, his hum of appreciation vibrating against her core in all the right ways. Aurelie could feel her body heating and flushing with desire, she wanted so badly to reach beneath the table and tangle her fingers in his hair as his tongue gently massaged her clit, working a rhythm he had been perfecting in their alone time.

“Babe?” Aurelie startled, looking up at Samson who had approached without her noticing. “Are you okay?”

Aurelie forced a smile and nodded, her legs tightening around Cullen’s head in an attempt to get him to stop so she could focus, however; he instead inserted two fingers into her as he continued to lap at her most sensitive parts, his fingers curling up against her pleasure spot. “I- I’m fine, Sammy, just a little warm. I think it was the hot sauce on my food, would you mind getting me a glass of water?” Never mind that she had a half full sprite still, she just wanted Samson to go away for a moment.

The moment Samson left Cullen was chuckling against her leg again, his voice a whisper that just barely carried to her. “I don’t know why you need water – you’re already _very_ wet.”

“Oh sweet Maker.” Aurelie whimpered softly as he went back to pushing her closer and closer to the edge, his fingers and mouth working perfectly in tandem. It wasn’t much longer before her body was starting to tense, legs gripping tightly to him as he spread his fingers wide, stretching her inner walls and pushing her over the edge.

Aurelie closed her eyes and fisted her hands as she came, pleasure riding through every muscle of her body as he continued to thrust his fingers, her inner walls clamping tightly around him. When the final waves of pleasure had been ridden she sighed in contentment, the sigh becoming a groan as she felt Cullen rub her juices along her thigh again before he licked them up once more.

She tapped her foot to give Cullen the all clear and watched as he climbed out from under the table. He placed the fork back on the table and then smirked as he licked his fingers clean.


End file.
